Kitty Cat Dilemma
by Robingirl
Summary: What happens when our special little bird gets new cat like qualities? Wally gets to find out as he helps his friend with his new cat abilities while trying to uncover the secret to the cure for a new outbreak. "Stupid kitty ray" Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hey again everyone. Sorry been awhile since I updated, summer classes are a pain and the school year is always tough. So here I finally am, making another story. I promise Rebel of the Night is not being cancelled, just postponed until I remember where I'm going with it. I have three chapters for this story made so expect updates until then.**

**I also have some poems that I plan to show.**

**So enjoy and I will try and get back into the writing groove for Rebel of the Night**

**Disclaimer: Why would I own this if I can barely afford socks out of my own pocket?**

* * *

"Mrow!"

"What?"

"Mrow!"

"You okay there?"

"No, Nya!"

"Dude, can you please explain what happened again? Only this time in human speak?"

"Ugh!"

Robin had been trying to explain to his best friend what happened to him all morning, but every time he did he would start meowing or nearly fall asleep, once actually falling on top of Wally due to a sudden hit of over-tiredness.

"Okay, let me try _again_. I was walking in Gotham Park when suddenly the city got attacked by some random newbie bad guy. Don't know the name, I got knocked out before he could go on into his little bad guy rant that would explain these things. The reason why I got knocked out was because I was hit by his ray thingy, and when I woke up I've been extremely tired and can't stop meowing and nyaing. Meow! No!" Robin explained, before getting annoyed that he meowed _again_.

"So basically you got hit by a kitty ray?" Wally joked. Robin glared.

"Not funny! This is serious Nya!" Robin said. Wally laughed.

"Hey, if you're a cat does that mean you purr?" Wally then inquired.

"What?! No!" The birdy denied, knowing perfectly well there was a high chance he might.

Wally smirked, having a feeling that he should check.

"Well, okay then. So if I scratch your ear nothing will happen?" He asked with an all-knowing smile. Robin visibly gulped.

"U-Uh, yeah yeah, mew." He stuttered. Wally's hand got closer and closer to Robin's ear. Robin closed his eyes in fear. The hand then suddenly stopped.

"Woah dude, nice cat ears." Robin's eyes flew open in shock. He looked into the mirror hanging on his wall.

"WHY DO I HAVE CAT EARS!?"

Wally could only blink in shock.

* * *

**Let me know what you think of this please! Reviews are always greatly appreciated:) **

**I promise I will try and update as soon as possible for everything, life just got heavily in the way**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey fanfictioners! I am so sorry it took me so long to update this. I am probably on chapter 10 for this fanfic, yet I keep forgetting to update it. Well, I remember but by then I'm so tired that I procrastinated on when to put it up. **

**Yeah, that's pretty side when you procrastinate on putting up a chapter you have already written. **

**But do not fret, I will be better about this! No more being lazy on updating this fanfic.**

**As for my other story I will try and work on it as soon as possible. No promises, because College has started and I suck at math(Stat.)**

**Anyway who cares about my excuses...you want the story! **

**So here you are...chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, otherwise I would force DC to make NekoRobin plushies.**

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening my entire life is ruined how am I supposed to have a family and friends and be a superhero when I'm a cat and tired and sleepy my life is ruined I'm never going to get married and how can I show my face this is so embarrassing why did this have to happen to me-"

It was a couple of minutes later after Robin sprouted cat ears. Thankfully for him they went away, but it still set him off his rocker.

"This is utterly humiliating and I'll never be able to live it down and what will Batman say to this and oh shoot I never told him he'll never respect me after this and probably be disappointed and make me stop being Robin and oh no I'll have to stop being Robin because what if the ears sprout again or I meow and oh my god what would all the villains say they'll never take me serious ever again after this and I would never be able to be Robin after that and-"

"Dude!" Wally shouted, interrupting Robin's rant.

"Yeah?"

"You done?" Robin thought for a moment.

"Yeah..."

"Okay then. I think you're overreacting_ just_ a bit. It's not the end of the world just because you randomly got cat ears."

"I SPROUTED CAT EARS!HOW CAN IT NOT BE THE END OF THE WORLD?! NO NORMAL BEING DOES THAT ON THE FACE OF THE EARTH NYA!" Robin yelled. Wally just gave him a look.

"Cause you know...We are _so_ normal." Robin rolled his eyes, before yawning and doing a cat stretch and then stopping in the middle of it when he realized what he was doing.

"See what I mean? I'm a cat! I am a freaking fuzzy furball of perfectness, mrow!" Wally just laughed.

"Okay I get it. You don't want to be a cat. However, I don't see why you're flipping out so bad." Robin frowned.

"Because I just got blasted by a cat ray and now am like a walking human kitty cat! Ugh, never mind. Look let's just call Batman and see if he can help me figure out what happened to me." Robin muttered.

"Thought you didn't want to risk getting benched."

"Better than falling asleep on the job." Wally nodded in agreement.

* * *

**I feel bad. I made this so short. **

**Actually all the chapters are kinda short...**

**I hope this was semi-worth the wait. I know nothing special happens but that's cause this is kind of a filler chappy.**

**The next ones will have funniness. **

**Please REVIEW!**

**It literally makes my day and will make me work extra hard on not procrastinating on this. ****  
I promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not as long as a wait I hope! Here is the next chapter in my little story**

**Thanks for all favorites and reviews, they mean a ton.**

**Also I think I have been forgetting the disclaimer so...**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, Robin wouldn't be such a manwhore(Still adorable and lovable though^^), Wally would not have 'died'(curse you cancellation and not being able to prove the speedforce theory is true:'( ), and the second season wouldn't have such nondeveloped characters(not including the only developed character called Blue Beetle)**

**Now onto the story:D**

* * *

"Cat ears." Batman questioned without even asking an actual question. Those two simple words created a complete inquiry.

"Uh….you want my explanation or Wally's?" Robin asked. Batman glared causing the young bird/cat to sigh.

"I walked around the park and got attacked by some random newbie villain that blasted me with a kitty ray." At that last part Batman raised an eyebrow.

"Th-that was my wording, he turned into a cat so I thought it was a kitty ray." Wally explained. Batman nodded.

"So…can you fix it, mrow?" Robin then slammed his hands onto his mouth.

"Did you just meow?" Batman inquired, finally speaking.

"Nya?" Robin squeaked out. Wally stepped in for his highly embarrassed friend.

"Yeah, he does that a lot now. Meows and other strange cat noises are now kind of normal to hear in his speech. That and randomly sleeping or sprouting cat ears." Wally explained. Batman once again just nodded, causing Robin to leap up exasperated.

"Are you going to help me or not, nya?" He asked.

"Yes. I don't need a cat as a partner." Batman replied, turning around in his bat-chair. He typed away bringing some things up that confused Wally, but then again Wally was focusing more on the fact that he could've sworn Batman actually had a ghost of a smile.

"Arm out." Batman ordered, his ghosty smile gone.

Robin held his arm out as Batman took some DNA. He then shooed the two out, explaining he would call them back once he figured something out. Needless to say, Robin was disappointed.

Wally on the other was looking forward to Alfred's cookies.

While eating the cookies in Robin's, now Dick, room Dick started complaining again about his situation.

"What if the cat ears sprout during a mission? I would never live it down. Oh crap! What am I going to tell the team? My life is over. I already get jokes for being the bird boy, now I'm going to get cat jokes! Agh!"

"Dude, *swallow* you're overreacting. It's not that bad. If you're so worried about it why not just sit out until Batman can figure out what's wrong?" Wally suggested. Dick glared.

"No. I'm not sitting out just because I have a dilemma." He said. Wally smirked.

"Then don't complain." Dick grew exasperated.

"But I'm going to be the hotspot for jokes." He groaned. Wally rolled his eyes.

"Then sit out."

"But-"

"No buts! Either sit out or stop complaining dude." Robin sighed loudly and flopped forward onto his pillow.

"You know, I still never found out it you purr..."

* * *

**So I hope you all enjoyed this. As previously stated in last chapter a lot of these chapters are short. I'm sorry, but this is more of a comedy like story anyway so...yeah. **

**But I will have plot! I hope you've noticed that.**

**Please review! **

**Also let me know how I can improve my writing so I can...well improve it:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Everyone**

**Just want to take the time to say thank you to everyone who's reviewed/favorite/followed this story.**

**It means a lot to me because it shows that people love the story enough to take the time to favorite/follow it or actually say something to me, even if it's to say 'update.'**

**So thanks again everyone^^!**

**Btw, if you haven't already, I would love it even more if you could review/favorite/follow. Or even if you have do keep reviewing to either critique my work so I can improve or to say that you still like it. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned, Robin would have secret neko abilities. However I don't, so he's simply an adorable little circus acrobat.**

* * *

Dick's eyes grew wide at the new hand coming towards his face. He quickly bit his lip and shut his eyes again, making sure not to make a noise as the hand once again stopped.

However this time, Wally made no comment to the sprouted cat ears. This time, he was determined to see if his friend would purr.

This time, he scratched his friend behind his human ear and watched him melt and lean into the touch, instincts taking over.

Dick would completely deny this later, but the sensation was amazing. It sent little shockwaves all over his body and made him, like a cat, want more and nuzzle and head-butt against the hand giving him this sensation. The mews and purrs started soon after.

It kept up for a good ten minutes, Wally scratching his ear and Dick purring and nuzzling against his hand for more. When Wally finally took his hand away Dick made a high pitched noise in his throat, somehow having made his way into Wally's lap laying down like a cat.

Also, Wally noticed something else his friend had gotten from the kitty ray.

"So...I guess you get cat ears when nervous and a tail when you're happy."

"Wha-?" Dick said lazily, perfectly content in his friends lap for the moment. His head was resting on his outstretched arms, which were crossed over at the wrist. His torso was resting on Wally's crossed legs, and his hips twisted a little so his legs curled up against him, new found tail lazily flicking to and fro on top.

"You now have a black tail. Tis fluffy-ish." Wally said, petting his friend's head as he made another purring sound.

"Ah, mew." Dick sighed, seemingly not caring as long as he got petted. Wally silently laughed.

Dick then glanced at his tail.

"Tis not fluffy. It's sleek." He commented. He lay there for a few more minutes before bolting upright and leaping away.

"Oh my god! I have a tail!" He shouted, making more room between the space in-between him and Wally.

Wally simply laughed at his friend's shocked face. Dick groaned.

"First I meow, next I fall asleep everywhere, then I get ears, and now I got a tail. What's next?"

"Well, you skipped the part where you purred and adore getting petted. Then you got the tail. Next you'll probably find a love for tuna and yarn." Wally joked. Dick once again glared at him.

"Not funny. This is serious. Plus, I hate fish." Wally could only shake his head in amusement at his friend clear distress.

"Wally!" Dick said in anguish, dragging out the name when he realized Wally didn't sympathize him.

"Young Masters, would you care for a tuna sandwich?" Alfred then spoke, coming from seemingly nowhere conveniently holding a tray full of tuna sandwiches.

Dick sighed, but only after Wally burst out laughing.

"Oh yes Alfred, we would _love _to."

Dick could only groan in response.

* * *

**What do you think my dear fanfictioners?**

**Also I would like to clear this up early. No, even though I personally ship it, this won't be a birdflash fic. Yes, it may get borderline close, but I won't actually make it that way and I will have (hopefully) valid reasons for those borderline moments. **

**If you do ship them together, you will have some moments I suppose.**

**If you don't, no worries. They will remain as brotherly buddies. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please critique me and tell me what you thought:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey again everyone^^**

**Thanks for new favorites and follows and reviews! It meant a lot! I hope I can get more and new reviewers!**

**Anyway, I absolutely hate statistics(or dislike) and I can't wait for the semester to end.**

**That and I can't wait for Arkham Origins, Young Justice Legacy, and Halloween!**

**I'm going as a Neko with 2 friends of mine(Who happen to be identical twins:D!) so that's going to be exciting.**

**Now enough random small talk(that doesn't make much sense) and on to the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Otherwise Robin would so totally be a neko and would somehow know the identical twins named Hikaru and Kauru and have random adventures with the host club and stuff...I can so totally see him being a awesome host club member. Man...now I'm upset.**

**Oh and thanks to Angelic Sakura Blossom for noticing the chappy mistake**

**That's what I get for clearing out my Doc Manager ^^'**

* * *

For the first ten minutes Dick managed to not eat the, in his eyes, horrid sandwiches. He absolutely _refused _to eat the fish and discover a new love for tuna because of his new cat-like interests. He also simply hated fish, but considering the circumstances that fact probably has changed. He just didn't want to find out.

Wally was another story.

He was simply waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Come on Dick, it's just a sandwich."

"It's ok dude, you aren't going to die from loving tuna."

"Are you just scared that I'll be right. Dick, don't be that way. Have a lovely, delightful, plateful of soft and delectable tuna."

Dick however, ignored those interestingly weird comments. He knew Wally had a point and that he was being silly over this simple matter of eating a freaking tuna sandwich, but he also knew Wally would hold this against him if he did somehow go crazy for tuna and made an embarrassment of himself.

He'd honestly rather deal with Wally making weird comments at him and crack jokes over this matter than the possibly humiliating alternative.

What he didn't know that Wally planned to get him to eat these sandwiches, one way or the other.

It had been 15 minutes when the horrifying moment happened. Wally took a bite out his 25th tuna sandwich. Smart Alfred and making 50 of them for the two boys, knowing at least 42 of them would go to Wally one way or the other.

Dick was still set hard on not eating a single one, knowing fully well Wally could eat all 50 on his own if you let him. Wally however didn't want to for once, knowing Dick could suddenly go even more kitty on him because of tuna.

So after taking a bite of his sandwich, he kissed him.

Yes, you read correctly. Wally leapt across the table and tackled Dick to the ground to open mouth kiss him, suppressing a laugh at Dick's "Nya!"

However, it wasn't because he loved him, no Wally deniably liked Artemis. However one should really warn someone when tackling their best friend to kiss them when they don't like them like that, because Dick was mentally freaking out over this.

He didn't get much time to think it over though, because after the 3 second span he had from being tackled, and then the two second span from gasping because Wally bit his lip to get him to open his mouth, and then the 1 second span of getting something inside his mouth that wasn't a tongue. Then Wally pulled away with a huge cheeky smile.

"Got you to eat Tuna."

Dick then realized what that something was.

"Oh...crap." Wally laughed.

"Haha, it's ok dude. Just tuna after all."

Dick then looked at Wally funny.

"Why did you just randomly kiss me, mrow?" He inquired. Wally smiled again.

"To get you to eat the tuna."

"Someone's determined. You totally stole my lip virginity dude! Not cool, not cool at all! Nya!" Dick said upset.

"You seriously never kissed someone? I thought you digged Barbara." The speedster questioned. Dick blushed.

"Since when did we care about my love life. Just get off, mew." He then pushed his buddy off of him and sped over to another chair. Wally just grinned knowingly.

"Next time Wally, please don't tackle kiss me. I prefer not to get murdered by Bruce and lose what's left of my lip virginity, nya." Dick begged.

"I'm sure somewhere inside you, you liked it. Come on, you cannot deny this." Wally said gesturing to himself. Dick just rolled his eyes.

"Um, sure man. Whatever pleases you, mrow." Dick said, uncomfortably. He then glanced at the tuna, and something stirred in him.

Wally just stared on, watching as his friend transformed from a person hating on tuna to a cat person leaping onto the table and uncontrollably shoving the innocent sandwiches into his mouth, meowing away.

Ears and tail sprouted, Dick was in kitty heaven with all the tuna melting in his mouth.

Wally blinked in surprise, then smirked.

"I knew he would love tuna." Wally whispered.

Dick just meowed happily in-between sandwiches, not hearing what his friend was saying about him.

* * *

**Now children, I love seeing new favorites/follows/reviews. It makes me happy^^**

**So if you don't mind, you should do that.**

**But anyway, constructive criticism is loved and possibly needed. So if you don't mind, tell me if there is anything I should fix.**

**Also, thank you to anyone who reads my story. I hope you enjoy it. **

**And again, there will be yaoi like content, but that doesn't mean that there is Birdflash in this story. Cause even though I ship them together, they won't be together in this story. It is merely Wally being a tease and screwing around with Dick. He (deniably) likes Artemis in this. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey again.**

**Sorry, but I've been super busy and forgot all about this.**

**But I'm back ^^ hurrah!**

**So, I shall hopefully be updating more often.**

**However, I've got a ton coming up and so it might be every 2 weeks or something.**

**But I shall try because I love you guys and you deserve more updates.**

**So review, follow, and favorite so I know you haven't forgotten about me(aka, this story)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, otherwise Young Justice Legacy would be out by now, and the cartoon would've had a third season so people know that Wally and Dick are forever friends, and Wally really isn't dead!**

* * *

It wasn't until later after all 50 sandwiches were completely finished, Wally unable to get anymore due to Dick hissing at him to get away from the edible consumption, and had his hour long catnap curled up on the table that Bruce came back up.

The catnap on the table didn't last long though since Wally felt that there was no way that could be humanly comfortable so he moved his, thankfully light, friend onto the couch.

So the rest of the catnap was taken on the couch, curled up against Wally's leg with his head resting on Wally's thigh.

To say Bruce was secretly furious was an understatement. His glare at Wally's hand on Dick's head told all. It was no secret that glare slightly softened once Wally quickly moved his hand in fear it may magically vanish.

Bruce was still angry though. Wally's only question was what was Bruce specifically angry at. The test results he may have gotten, the fact that Dick was definitely like a cat, or that Wally was in Dick's personal space.

Wally betted a large handful on the last one.

"Wally, why must you be that close to Dick?"

Yeah, the last one was definitely a safe bet.

"Um, cause Dick wouldn't let me leave. Something about pillows don't move." Bruce's glare intensified. Wally made a mental note that while Batman was someone you don't mess with, Bruce Wayne is an unbeatable force not to be reckoned with. The scary glare without the mask proved it.

"Why?" Bruce asked, though questions weren't true questions with the Bat, even in his secret identity.

"Well...I-I don't really know. You should ask Dick, s-sorry Bruce." He suddenly wished that Dick would magically wake up to save him from Daddy!Bats, the father all boyfriends are glad don't exist.

"Move." It was an order, a demand, a threat, and a death-wish if you didn't obey-

"Yes sir." - and Wally preferred not do die today.

Wally quickly, but gently, moved Dick's head onto a pillow and immediately bolted away from Dick to stand beside Bruce. While that was the last place he wanted to stand, he wanted to show Bruce that he wasn't completely intimidated by him.

Dick stirred awake, but a glare from Bruce to Wally in warning to not move, and a gentle petting with calm words to Dick managed to get him back to sleep with a soft "Yes Daddy...".

One glare back to Wally warned him not to ever speak of this.

Dick, being the lucky bastard he was, was safe in his little dream world. He was dreaming wonderfully of Friskies cat food and tuna, playing with balls of yarn and chasing birds all over the place, and taking catnaps in the sun on the soft grass. When he awoke, he was greeted with his father figure and best friend.

"Hiya, nya!" He greeted. Bruce frowned.

"Are you feeling ok? You slept for an hour." Bruce asked. Dick nodded.

"Why wouldn't I? I've done it before." Dick murmured. Something about the way both of them were looking at him told him this wasn't about his nap.

"Well, um dude, there's no easy way to put this but-" Wally was then cut off by Bruce's monotone voice.

"You're turning into a cat."

* * *

**Ooh! Suspense:)!(In case you couldn't tell lol) **

**But yeah, I feel deprived of my Robinness:( so now I'm sad...JK. I do adore Robin and miss his trolling, considering the second season had zero Robin trolling...but oh well:) It's called fanfictionxD**

**So remember, Review/Follow/Favorite and I shall update soon **

**~ =^.^=**


End file.
